the blue one
by wc3
Summary: hi this is my first story. plz R&R. look inside for summary pg-13 for fight scenes, and kissing
1. thoughts

The blue one by wc3  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon. Pokemon is copyright of Nintendo. Chet is copyright me ask for permission to use him.  
  
Anyways hi people. This is my first story on ff.net. So be nice. This is the history of a blue raichu named Chet before he joined the TI. (The TI is written by vulpix dark flame).  
  
***** Scene change () Character thinking ## Authors note  
  
Thunder roared and rain pounded on a small creature. The creature was all alone because of his fur, which is blue. "Why me" thought Chet "why me". "I didn't want to look this way, and now I've been kicked out of my own village. Even my best friends wouldn't talk to me, just because I found that stupid stone in the forest." ## he is referring to a rare blue thunderstone in the forests north of new bark. ## ****** In first person view now- "Huh what's that?" I thought in my mind. I heard someone screaming for help and the cries were getting desperate. "No it can't be, KATLIN!" sure enough it was her. My first crush, taken away by a trainer just before I found that stone. "Remember your training to become stronger" a voice said inside me. " Well here goes" my body suddenly surged with energy that I didn't know I had as I rushed to save my childhood friend.  
  
Ok that's the end of the first chappy. Will Chet get there in time? Or will his friend be dead. Plz R&R you know you want to 


	2. remembrance and old friends

The blue one ch2  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own pokemon, but Forest, Katlin and Chet are MINE. Ask if you want to use them in a story.  
  
Third person POV  
  
As Chet rushed towards the cries of his friend, all that was seen was a blue blur. Unfortunately for the people in his way, he was creating a vacuum behind him, so people got sucked in and thrown out. Forest was walking along when he saw a huge cloud of dust headed his way. " Oh crap," thought forest as he too was whirled around by the wind. However his eyes caught a sight of his brother just before he was also thrown out, and right into tree, which fell over backwards.  
Not for one second did Chet slow down, and more then a few walls (and homes for that matter) needed repairs. Granted Chet also had more than a few bruises from this tactic. " Faster, faster you idiot" he thought as he ran through one very heavy object (steel plate for the arenas in battling.) suddenly a sonic boom was heard, and even Katlin heard it, despite her whipping. "YYYYYAAAAAAHHHHHH" Chet screamed as the trainer turned to see one very, VERY pissed off raichu heading at full speed right at him. Last thought of the trainer before Chet's tail connected with his face "oh **** this wont end well"  
As Katlin expected the finishing blow of the whip, she heard a scream that sounded like hell itself, opening her eyes, she saw her "trainer" lying 300 feet away, and in a tree, literally. As she turned her view a blue raichu was in the place where her trainer had been. "Who are you?" she thought out loud before slipping into unconsciousness. The last thing she heard was " Katlin, KATLIN, nooooooo"  
  
When she awoke, she found herself in a comfortable bed. "Where am I??" was her first thought. "Huh?? Is that, me?" in a picture of her and the raichu that had saved her. " Is she awake yet" she heard some one say. Quickly she shut her eyes almost fully, but wide enough to see who it was that had entered the room. Her eyes burst wide open at the sight of her friend " Chet?!?!?" " Wwwaaahhh" Chet yelled out of surprise, and spilling the soup he had on him resulting in a very funny scene, namely Chet with a soup bowl on his head, and his fur soaked by the soup. " Oh your awake" " Chet is that really you, where have you been, what have you been doing?" " Yes its me, in the fur, I've been living here, and trying to forget about my banishment" he muttered the last part quietly. Even before he could finish his sentence she tackled him in a hug that practically crushed his lungs. "Uh Katlin, my ribs." " Oh heh heh." A sharp pain shot through her as soon as she tried to stand up. "OOOOOUUUUUCCCCCHHH" She cried as Chet laid her down on the bed. "Don't try to stand up your still hurt. You should know better than that" " what do you mean still hurt I'm per-" she said as she tried to sit up. But as she tried the pain came back stopping her short and giving her tears. Chet gave her a hug, and the instant his fur touched her, she felt no pain. Estacy was the primary emotion for her. At this moment forest got home and saw Chet and Katlin " well well well, how are the two lovebirds" he said as a smirk appeared on his face. " Uh oh uh th-this isn't what it looks like" stammered Chet blushing so furiously that it made his blue fur purple in color. Katlin was blushing till her face was red as slugma's body. " Did I miss anything interesting?" said forest barely succeeding in controlling his laughter at their position. Realizing the "awkward " position they were in, Chet quickly jumped out of her arms, and also leaving the aura of comfort that her body generated. At this forest burst out laughing and rolling on the floor Chet and Katlin gave each other a smirk, and Chet proceeded to douse forest with the ice water in a bucket at katlins bedside. " tttthhhaaaatttt wwwaaasss nnnoottt funny" forest said despite his freezing temprature. " your right forest that wasn't funny, it was hilarious" said Katlin. Now it was there turn to laugh. Soon the laughter died down and the three went to bed  
  
Okay this chapters done. Next chapter we find out about Chet's past and how the heck he got to be blue R&R plz thanks vulpix dark flame (VDF) for first review 


	3. never forget your past

Disclaimer: you've read ch1 and 2 you already know  
  
The blue on ch3  
  
Okay last time Chet and Katlin met up again. Showing that they care for the other in numerous ways. Forest ruined the moment between them. Now we learn about chets past and why he is blue.  
  
Ch3 memories of the past  
  
Third person pov  
  
A lone figure sat on the couch, thinking about what had happened. It's been so long since I saw her, he thought as he drifted into a slumber. Chets rest wasn't very peaceful that night, for the memories had come back to haunt him.  
  
**** Flashback *****  
  
"Come on Chet," shouted a 15-year-old Katlin. "I'm coming," replied Chet. The 2 were finally going to their evolution ceremony. The shaman had decreed it was time for the ceremony every 10 years. " Yeesh what's the big deal," thought Chet " all we do is turn into raichus".  
  
When the 2 arrived the ceremony was just about to start. All of the pikachus would go up in pairs in order to allow a successful evolution. This year there were 21 pikachus ready. One would either have to wait 10 years or do it alone.  
  
First person pov  
  
Well someone's got to do it. I will. If I don't then another will be forced to. Slowly my paw went up when the shaman asked for volunteers to do wait. " You will wait?" asked the shaman. "No", I said. "I will do it alone". A hush fell over the crowd, and everyone stared at me. The transfer of power into one could kill you said the shaman. "I know, now evolve me first" I replied. Third person pov  
  
As the shaman prepared the ceremony, everyone just fell silent. All knew that Chet was one of the most promising students of the shaman, and everyone knew that Chet and Katlin had affection for each other, even if the two wouldn't admit it to themselves. The final preparations were made, and the shaman asked one more time " are you sure you want to do this?" " Of course" replied Chet " would I have volunteered to do it if I wasn't sure?" the shaman just nodded and Katlin ran up to Chet. " If you die I'll never forgive you" she said. " Do I really look that weak" replied Chet with a smirk on his face. " No" Katlin responded. Then as if out of impulse she kissed him on the cheek and went back down. Chet was obviously surprised and more than a little dazed at this public display. " Um uh can we evolve me now" he stammered, trying to change the subject away from what just happened. As the shaman started to perform the spell, the thunderstone turned blue. But the spell didn't exactly go right, see the blue thunderstone has tremendous power, and it is not used in the ceremony. After the shaman had stopped casting, he noticed with horror that the stone was blue. It was too late, a beam shot down from the sky and enveloped Chet in its light. For an hour the beam stayed and the departed, revealing one beat up raichu. In a flash the shaman was over him and checking the wounds caused by the massive influx of power. Carrying Chet back to his tent for rest, the rest evolved without incident. For days Chet lie comatose, and Katlin had practically moved in with the shaman. 10 days after the incident Chet stirred. Immediately Katlin had him in a hug, and was crying. Chet was still surprised about it, but returned the hug.  
  
****** End flashback ******  
  
I still remember that day. D*** that hurt. That gave me power I never even dreamed of. That was the reason, for banishment.  
  
****** Flashback******** It had been 2 years since the evolution incident, as it was named. Chet had grown into a powerful raichu. He had even adopted a cat, which had quickly become popular. During this time, Chet and Katlin had grown even closer to each other but still wouldn't admit their love for each other. The shaman had named Chet as his successor right before He passed away, but questions arose about how he died. It appeared to be natural, at least until one saw the burn marks from electric shocks. Items were also missing, namely the thunderstone bag. Everyone knew that Chet had the blue thunderstone, and many of the shaman's possessions. That night Chet had been the last one to see the shaman before he died. Suspicion immediately flew to him as the culprit. Soon a mob of raichus, pikachus, and even pichus, had formed and was marching towards Chets tent.  
  
Meanwhile, Chet, Katlin, Scott and sparks (the cat). Were all at Chets tent. Because it was raining heavily, they all decided to spend the night. However, there was a slight difficulty, only 2 beds. Chet and Katlin both started blushing furiously when they saw that Scott and sparks had already fallen asleep in one of the beds. As both climbed into bed, none knew what the morning would bring, only that they were glad to be together at that moment.  
  
Ok ch3 done, sorry I haven't updated in a while, school has been killing me.  
  
I WONT CONTINUE UNTIL I GET MORE REVIEWS  
  
Chets voice over: next time on TBO, what the?!?! The villagers sure are ticked, and katlin's in bed with me ?!?!?. This wont end well, but for whom? Next time: Chets banishment and secrets revealed. 


	4. a dream, and chets ultimate attack, the ...

The blue one ch4  
  
You've read the disclaimer in the other chapters  
  
Last time we had flashbacks to the evolution ceremony of Chet, and the death of the shaman, as well as an angry mob.  
  
{Thoughts}  
  
____scene change  
  
+++++++++++++ Pov change "" Talking  
  
"What's that?" said Chet as his ears picked up shouting from outside. Aw crap, this won't end well thought Chet as he saw the mob outside his tent. Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Chet screamed as he was awoken from the flashback. "Oh it was just a dream, d*** why does that dream keep occurring" asked Chet. "Well at least I didn't wake the others, aw hell I need a walk" said Chet as he sped out the door. +++++++++++++ Chet's pov Gotta go faster, gotta be stronger. Dang it why can't I get this move right? I've been practicing all night. Let's see, the move starts with a running jump, boosted with my electricity, and then a supersonic spin to let the enemy feel my tail, while fully charged. +++++++ Normal pov This was thought as Chet sprinted towards a rock, trying the above move once again. He didn't run fast enough, and only made pieces of it go flying, while landing on the other side of it. (Kind of like kenshins batou jutsu, except preformed by a raichu with his tail).  
{So tired}, thought Chet as he walked back to the tree. He had done it, his secret attack that he had been perfecting for years, and it worked, the rock was cut in half and still sparked with electricity after it broke. It had taken quite a few attempts to get it to work. Bruised on the tail, body, and legs from flying pieces of rock, he crawled back into bed and fell into a dreamless slumber.  
  
Meanwhile, katlin was having a dream of her own, about that same day. The mob was outside chanting "kill him, kill the bast***" "oh no" she thought as she rushed to wake Chet. She remembered the next part well; he was already at the window, staring with a far away look in his eyes. He knew it wasn't safe here. He turned to look at her, and ran over, surprising her with a kiss on the lips. Katlin blushed as she thought of it. It was only a quick one, and in a few seconds Chet had all of his belongings, including the shamans, and went out the back, which the mob had forgotten to cover. He said goodbye, and then ran off as fast as he could, leaving her and forest, possibly forever. She couldn't take it, she got forest and went out the front, telling the mob that Chet was dead, but his belongings and the shamans had disappeared when he died. She went to her own tent, and cried. She had not cried in years, she was mature beyond her years, just like Chet, and they had a special bond. She cried her heart out that night, while the mob put Chet's house to the flame. Forest woke up the next morning, and asked what had happened. She told him everything, and he cried too, as she let him cry into her fur, she vowed that she would find him again one day, some where, sometime.  
  
Ok another chapter done. Sorry I haven't updated, schools been killing me, but it's finally break, and I hope to get another chapter.  
  
Katlins voice: next time, forest and I meet the Ti, and decide to join, but were gonna need help to free the leader, a vulpix who has been captured. Its Chet coming to help, next time. And we finally see the supersonic spin in action, as he shows it to everyone. 


End file.
